night_of_the_full_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Hunter
Overview "Little Red Riding Hood becomes silent these days. She speaks less in public, but likes talking to herself. "Ninety-ninth soul..." Little Red murmuring. With but one more soul, she will complete the contract with the Reaper. However, to find the last soul ist more difficult than she could have imagined..." Difficulty Hard. Blood Magic will hurt you a lot early game, but if you can combine healing effects with it you'll almost always end fights with max HP later on. Starting cards *Adjudicator (1/2) *Basic Attack (1/3) *Basic Attack (2/3) x2 *Mana (1/3) *Mana (2/3) *Death Judgment (1/2) *Death harvest (1/2) *Attracting soul (1/2) Abilities *Soul Infusion: Choose to increase either Maximum Health by 3 or Initial Mana by 2. Cooldown: 6 Combats *Contract Cost: Lose 2 Health, Draw 2 Cards. Cooldown: 2 Combats * End of Fate: Choose 1 Spell Card from your Deck, get it into your Hand and double its effects. Cooldown: 5 Combats Builds Soul Hunter uses blood magic, so you need to heal a lot if you want to stay alive. "Siphon" is pretty much the base build with the others only being additions to it, since there aren't relyable ways to heal without Siphon. * Siphon: Get Siphon cards to suck the enemies life force away. **You should rely on Blood magic rather than mana spells, since it's difficult to recover mana once the enemy is sucked dry **Some cards will have an extra effect when the enemy has no mana * Spiritualism: A sub-build to Siphon. Same mechanic, but it relys extensively on some cards **Soul Crystal/Spiritualism will do continious damage and heal while letting you draw cards **Multiple Guider lamps will do additional damage and heal with each spell **You can further increase this with some Fairy blessings (e.g. Fencing) **If you use Death movement combined with (multiple) Soul Crystals you can make one of the fastest decks for Soul Hunter (2-3 turns) **Get additional equipment slots for the lamps * Don't Fear the Reaper: Shuffle Fear cards into enemy deck. **If you keep the mana 0 with Siphon, Fear cards are basically prank cards. **Underworld flower and Stigmata will do increased damage if you shuffle fear cards into the enemies deck **Death movement and Scarlet blossoms can further help with that, but both together can cluster up your deck really quickly. **Many Fear cards cost mana, if you use them a lot get some mana cards as well. **This build can prevent damage form enemies, but you need some heal if you are using blood magic * Why are you hitting yourself: Get Spirit link and lots of blood magic. **Cruel assimilate and Assimilate can heal you without relying on Siphon, but it's safer with both **Can be easily combined with Siphon/Spiritualism build, since you only need one card for this (Spirit link) * Judgement: Build up Judgement quickly to finish the enemy with Death comes. **Judgement of blood can do some healing, but save it until you need it since it gets exiled and the heal will get stronger at the end. **Judgement cards usually cost mana, so you'll need some mana cards **More difficult to combine with another build since the others rely mostly on blood magic * Better Luck: Get cards with random effect and cards that give you better luck. Difficult to get a lot of them in the same runthrough, but can deal additional damage. Tips *If you can, try to get your Hands on Soul Extraction before fighting the Crazy Apothecary. His Deadly Virus could become useful against enemies with a large HP pool. *"Fencing" Fairy Blessing (+1 to damage) works with Siphon and can even heal you more *"Shadow Springs" FB (+2 max Hp when you play a card) is one of the best blessings for Soul Hunter, as long as you have some healing in your deck *Offering and Reversal of life and death work great together. It's also the only time you should use Offering Trivia * It's the only character class with no Attack cards aside from the Basic Attacks Category:Character